shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Aki Koganei
}} |name = Aki Koganei |kanji = 小金井 アキ |romaji = Koganei Aki |alias = |status = Alive |age = 15 |gender = Female |height = |family = |occupation = High School Student |manga = Chapter 1 |anime = Episode 1 |voice actor = Yukiyo FujiiYukiyo Fujii's page at Aoni Production Katelyn Barr (English)http://www.sentaifilmworks.com/news/food-wars-english-dub-full-cast-list }} is a high school student and a close friend of Mayumi Kurase.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 35, page 5 Appearance Aki has light brown hair that reaches to her neck with fringes that part on both sides, which partially expose her forehead. She has a slim body figure with a small bust. She notably has very small pupils, to illustrate her exasperation around Mayumi. She is also often seen wearing a standard sailor fuku uniform. Personality Aki is an energetic person who is often at Mayumi's side. She encourages Mayumi to pursue her affections towards Sōma as she knew that Sōma is her crush. However, Mayumi's indecisiveness causes her to be exasperated, and often scolds her for not being confident. However, if she pushes Mayumi to tears, she will back off and apologize. History Little is known about Aki's past. She became close friends with Mayumi Kurase and would frequent Restaurant Yukihira after school, becoming one of its numerous regular patrons. She often observed the numerous cooking duels held between Sōma Yukihira and his father, Jōichirō Yukihira.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 1, page 4 Plot Restaurant Yukihira Main article: Introduction Arc In Restaurant Yukihira, Aki was part of the audience that speculated the 489th cooking duel between Sōma and Jōichirō, which resulted in the latter's victory. Afterwards, she proceeded to enjoy her meal with her friends. However, Aki scolded Sōma while consulting Mayumi, when she suffered from the aftermath of Sōma's Grilled Squid Tentacles Dressed in Peanut Butter.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 1, pages 3-7 Unfortunately, this was Aki's last patronage at Restaurant Yukihira as Jōichirō closed his restaurant for a couple years to work overseas while Sōma transferred to Tōtsuki Culinary Academy.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 1, pages 34-37Shokugeki no Soma: Kurase-san's Diary, pages 4-5 The Karaage War Main article: Karaage Wars Arc Over the first two months Sōma spent at Tōtsuki, Aki and her friends had stopped by Restaurant Yukihira everyday. During one visit, Aki chided Mayumi for not confessing her feelings for Sōma before he left for high school. However, much to everyone's surprise, Sōma had returned home for a long weekend to air out the restaurant. During the first night of Sōma's return, Aki heard Yūya Tomita's conversation with Sōma about a Kaarage store, Mozuya that was causing financial hardships in the Sumiredōri Shopping District. When Sōma resolved to save his hometown from bankruptcy, Aki easily read through Mayumi's demeanor, to which she wanted to help Sōma, but was too shy to ask. She pushed Mayumi towards Sōma, and volunteered her as a taste tester. However, Mayumi panicked and doubted herself, then Aki punched her stomach, which quickly resolved her qualms.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 35, pages 4-7, 10-14 Trivia *Despite being a minor character, Aki makes an appearance in the front cover of Volume 1. *Aki can mean various things, either bright, autumn, or sparkle. Koganei means little gold town. References zh:小金井亞紀es:Aki Koganei Category:Female Characters Category:Students